


Spideypool Hogwarts Headcanons

by arrafrost



Series: Tumblr Headcanons [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: A list of Hogwarts Spideypool headcanons





	Spideypool Hogwarts Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic, it's just a headcanon post from my tumblr that I'm saving here.

  * Wade is canonically a Hufflepuff 
  * depending on the verse, Peter is either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw (it’s a fun balancing act between Peter’s wit and knowledge and his obsessive nature to learn and build and perfect his inventions but also his headstrong and reckless tendency to throw himself into danger without thinking of the consequences and his sense of justice where he will never kill his villains), but I would say it’s more common for him to be a Gryff and that’s what I’ll be going with for this particular headcanon
  * Gryff!Peter might be a little disappointed that he’s not in Ravenclaw but he gets over it pretty quickly as he mixes fairly well with the rest of his Gryffindors (and he still makes friends with many of the Ravenclaws in his classes)
  * Wade has such a big personality that it’s hard for any other house to deal with him, the other Huffs are much more patient with him and join in with his enthusiasm
  * Peter’s favorite classes are Potions and Flying, he’s a pro when it comes to mixing Potions perfectly and he loves the thrill that flying gives him (later, in third year, Peter excels at Arithmancy)
  * Wade is a fan of Transfiguration (and he definitely doesn’t tell anyone that he’s secretly fascinated with the idea that maybe this is a timeline in the multiverse where he’ll be able to change his skin back to “normal”) and he’s a quick learner when it comes to the jinxes and curses/counter-curses they learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts (and I have an idea of third-year Wade absolutely loving Divination)
  * Wade and Peter haven’t been introduced yet, they just share a lot of classes because they’re both first years. Although Wade spends most of Flying class staring at Peter - who is a natural up in the air - and this means that Wade flies into things more often than he should bc he’s too busy ogling (Peter doesn’t notice bc he’s too preoccupied with the joy and thrill of flying, and that smile he wears is the one that Wade slowly finds himself falling for)
  * Peter first notices Wade in Potions bc Wade is atrocious at it. Almost everything blows up in his face and he’s starting to terrifying the students around him to the point where Peter purposely switches seats with the girl sitting next to Wade. Wade immediately turns into an awkward mess and for the first time he’s glad that his scarred skin doesn’t show him blushing. He doesn’t understand why his quiet crush decided to sit next to him when they haven’t even said a single word to each other. But then Peter is leaning over and whispering the proper measurements to him when he’s starting to mix his potions and his hand comes up to stop Wade from pouring in the wrong ingredient and he realizes that Peter saw him struggling and decided to come over to help him and Wade falls even harder
  * and now Peter starts flying closer to Wade which takes away precious ogling time but also means that Wade is closer to that beaming smile and can see the sparkle in Peter’s eye when he does something particularly challenging on his broom and Wade starts flying better
  * it doesn’t take them long to get a good rapport going. They banter with each other, sharing whispered jokes in class, Wade feels more comfortable slinging his arm over Peter’s shoulder and pulling him in close when they’re joking around. And Wade thinks this is a great, a friendship with Peter Parker, more than he could have ever asked for, so he settles for that and tries not to let on that he’s crushing super hard on his new best friend
  * Peter tries out for the Quidditch team and gets one of the Chaser positions, Wade shows up to his first game in a Hufflepuff cheerleader outfit (that he designed himself) but with Gryffindor pom poms 
  * the first few months of school go great, the two have a close friendship and spend most of their time together chatting or studying and it isn’t until everyone is talking about dates to the Yule Ball that Wade starts seriously thinking about his crush again
  * every time Peter brings up the subject, Wade immediately makes excuses about other things he needs to do, or that he forgot his wand somewhere, and he runs away before Peter can tell him who he’s planning on asking to the ball bc he’s seen the way Peter and MJ have been talking, and also Peter and Harry, but it could also be Peter and Gwen, and Wade doesn’t know what canonverse this is AU is going to follow so he just avoids it all together
  * it’s a week before Yule Ball when Peter properly corners Wade and asks him why he’s been avoiding him, Wade denies it, but Peter won’t let him go and Wade comments that Peter doesn’t have the means to properly tie him down in this universe so he shouldn’t bother, but Peter pins him against the wall with his hands on Wade’s wrist and Wade thinks “oh, nevermind, I guess you can” and then Peter’s leaning closer to him and Wade thinks that maybe he got too wrapped up in thinking about the canon bc he’s leaning forward too and then Peter whispers “can I kiss you?” and Wade can see the cartoon hearts floating above his head when he nods and Peter’s lips are on his and they’re kissing in the corridor for so long they’re late to their Potions class
  * they go to the Yule Ball together and Peter has the same beaming smile when they dance that he has when he’s up on a broom and Wade doesn’t think his heart will ever stop beating this fast




End file.
